halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC frigate
Longswords? It is assumed that Keyes' Longswords would have been destroyed outside of Earth. KillerCRS 02:53, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Does the frigate really include a squadron of Longswords? Seems far too small for those and at least 4 or 5 pelicans and an albatross. Plus wouldn't Keyes have used the longswords in the battles on Delta Halo? Of coarse they have them, and she did use them in the battle of the ark. Remember the one that gets shot down? Also if you go near the crashed pelican it says "Flash two coming about" that is most likley a longsword. -Knife 26 February 17 Sure they are small but not that small any UNSC ship would look small compared to a Covenant ship.--Ryanngreenday 21:21, 7 October 2006 (UTC) I'm simply taking its compliment facts from Halo: The Fall of Reach and Halo 2. Its credulity hasn't registered yet in my mind. cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 16:24, 23 November 2006 (UTC) In Halo: Fall of Reach the Frigate UNSC Commonwealth has at least one squadron of Longswords. Since most frigates/destroyers/cruisers etc are built to standard designs and specifications then it is reasonable to assume that at that point most frigates held longswords. If frigates are built to fufill specifications then the new frigates would also have the capacity to hold longswords. Also the fact that it specifically mentions that Destroyers have No single ships-that suggests to me that destroyers dont have single ships UNLIKE frigates. 23:28, 2 May 2009 (UTC) There's a quote in the Halo 2 announcement trailer, "my frigates are Combat ineffective." should someone include that, or is it not enough? The pelicans are stored behind those blue doors on the sides.--Malak I was looking at this for reference for the Halo Wars game going on and I found this very helpful, I don't know who made this but thank you.--Omrifere 20:24, 24 December 2006 (UTC) those airlocks on the side seem to small when you look at the size comparison showing a marine and a spartan for evan a pelican, and the frigate does not carry longswords not only becaus eit is to small but it is not listed on its equipment list from HBO. J!MMY8806 20:54, 24 December 2006 (UTC) aswell as this the frigates used before had rotating sections the new ones that we have seen on the game use artifical gravity plating indicating that they are upgraded ships and not the same. ' J!MMY8806 '' 20:29, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Don't these have two MAC guns? Look at the picture... the two MAC guns are in the front. hey uhh that puts the fact up that that may be a destroyer "What those critics forgot that a UNSC Destoyer sported 2 MAC guns, 26 oversized Archer missile pods and 3 nuclear warheads. Only seven meters longer than a frigate. (note the) No single ship fighters. Almost as heavy than 2 frigates combined mass" I think it's logical to assume that there are multiple Frigate classes, as the term Frigate is used to describe ships of a certain tonnage and role. For instance, the UNSC Commonwealth might have been built with larger but fewer bays dedicated to storing Longswords whilst the UNSC In Amber Clad was built with more hanger bays dedicated to Pelicans, though smaller in size. The only time in game that gives reason to believe frigates have longwords is in Halo 3 when a longsword crashed on The Ark (Level). Halo 2 frigates gave no evidence of carrying Longswords. What if instead of frigates, the sanghelian ships were reinforced with UNSC Longswords to add as much strength as possible for the obviously uneven naval combat that would commence once the humans/elites emerge from the portal. As for the Commonwealth, perhaps the Longswords were carried externally, or it was retrofitted for extra firepower for its obviously important mission and is not standard pattern. That is possible, I recall Contact Harvest mentioning that ships not carrying SF drives of their own would hitch a ride on larger shipsDarkfire27983 02:22, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Given that the more capable UNSC Destroyers don't carry Longswords at all, it seems reasonable to think that Frigates don't either. I posted a picture on the main Frigate page, comparing the size of a Longsword to The Foward Unto Dawn. They are too big, they is no place on a frigate for them. I hope this can end that debate. The UNSC frigate Gettysburg is stated on pg 275 of Halo: First Strike to have three Longsword fighters in its hanger bay. This means that a Frigate is in fact large enough to contain multiple Longswords. Molotovsniper 08:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC) The refrence said its repairing them in the launch bay, with exoskeletons on the ground. It doesnt specify that it can house them, or launch them for that matter. The simple matter is they are too large, if destroyers cant house them neither can frigates, which are smaller. T53 june 26th 2009 The point is that they can house them, the main launch bay is large enough to hold at least three of them and a 50m long chiropeta class vessel, with exoskeletons, people etc. They are not much smaller. Frigates are only seven metres shorter. Since destroyers have more than double the armour thickness and probably more cross-bracing then that means that frigates have more internal space. A 2525 frigate has a squadron of longswords and a 2552 frigate can hold them Molotovsniper 06:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) 2552? How were Frigates introduced in 2552, but used in 2525 during the Battle of Chi Ceti? Guesty-Persony- ' 04:53, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :It's the first time it was seen in action. :Cheers, :49 Proximal Secantoracle] 05:42, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::TFoR, Chapter Twelve. The ''Commonwealth and a small Covenant ship engaged in battle while the Spartans and Dr. Halsey descended to the UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility on Chi Cheti 4 to test project MJOLNIR. If that's not action, I don't know what is. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 06:03, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Yes they've been around longer then we're being lead to belive.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'''ryan]][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 06:19, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Humanity did not have artificial gravity technology at the time of the Chi Ceti incident (they used centrifugal motion/spinning bits). The frigates seen in the games obviously do. Therefore, it is likely that the current class of frigate was introduced in 2552, and an older model was in use in 2525. Known Frigates Template Firstly, this article should either have a listing of known frigates, or the template. It shouldn't have both. Also, the template should have ships names in italics (not the UNSC part), as the list does. Manticore 11:15, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :I agree with that. I'd rather have the bulleted list, but it's up to whoever changes it. ODST27 1:29, 13, February 2007 (UTC) ::I think this article should have the list, and any actual frigate pages should have the template. Also, ODST27, you can sign your edits by just putting ~~~~, and it'll automatically put the UTC time for you, since you were using CST.... guesty-persony- 'I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 01:33, 13 February 2007 (UTC) This article's layout.... ...Is somewhat screwed. would anyone have the knowledge on how to fix it? Because it looks horrid. :What's wrong? Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 02:54, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :The Spacing, the template are all overlapped and not at the bottom, it's all weird.KillerCRS 03:11, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Destroyer pic there the mac gun pic has 2 MAC guns in it can i remove it because of the fact that destroyers have 2 mac guns MAC this can not be the placeof the MAC as there is a hatch door located thier so unless you can think of a good reason to take a strole into a MAC barrel then this isnt the MAC ' J!MMY8806 16:54, 25 June 2007 (UTC) internal maintenence.--Maiar 06:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) halcyon it look nothing like the halcyon class cruise and definatly not a smaller version of the ship Ralok 13:10, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Perhaps a different class of Frigate was being talked about? Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 01:30, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Defences On the Halo 3 level "The Ark," I can count three 50mm CIWS turrets - one on the Bridge, and two underneath. Does anyone have a different number? '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 01:30, 3 October 2007 (UTC) If you do the 'camera outside of Sandtrap' glitch, the you can count four 50mm guns in total; two on each side. I may have missed one or so, but I'm pretty certain that there are only four turrets. I'll add the information later when I've double checked. Diaboy 01:38, 26 November 2007 (UTC) How does a ship hover in an atmosphere?-- Joshua 029 14:39, 12 October 2007 (UTC) It is possible that UNSC ships have some form of anti-gravity device which facilitates this (The human ships in Stargate are an obvious example). A more humble explanation would be that they use some form of thrust vectoring; essentially vertical engines. Isidis 128 19:55, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Picture of a unsc frigate. Is it worthy of the title picture? IMGhttp://i95.photobucket.com/albums/l148/megatron6543/8511127-Full.jpg[/IMG] yes is good CF 12:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Just add it to the gallery. --Ajax 013 15:44, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Can it be scaled down a little? It looks like it's taking over the page. Isidis 128 19:56, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Freight Classes If you look at a picture of the back of In Amber Clad and Forward Unto Dawn you can tell that they are of different classes. The cargo bay on the back of Forward Unto Dawn that you jump into at the end of Halo 3 is missing on In Amber Clad. Just wanted to point this out, perhaps In Amber Clad was an older freight. Forward Unto Dawn, Aegis Fate, and the third freight that fired on the Forerunner Dreadnought all appear to be of the same class. Adao1207 01:09, 10 February 2008 (UTC)Adao1207 That is possible, as Forward Unto Dawn is Miranda's ''new ship. ~Delta-718 MAC Do we know which of the bow "prongs" is the MAC? Top or bottom? I'm sure in a Destroyer both would be, but for a Frigate, just the one. Specops306, ''Kora '' 20:07, 13 February 2008 (UTC) This is from Halo 3 when the 3 frigates are firing at the forerunner dreadnought ~Adao1207 Then supposse that neither is a MAC, because the flash of fire does not come from either prong. ~Delta-178 its comming from the top prong(the only one with a nozel-like spot on it). but iether prong looks to short to sport a MAC of any real power.Maiar 06:17, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Spartan Lasor? I Read On the frigate page that if you betray merienes then a few spartan lasors will shoot at you is that true?Shipmaster117 07:14, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Spell "Laser" right. ppl who say lazer, lasor or lazor are wrong :In addition, the lasers are actually emitted by the towers that ring the map, not the frigate. There's no indication that the ship has laser weaponry at all. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:12, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Number of frigates left in the fleet On the frigate page in says that there are 4 frigates left in the UNSC fleet. How can that be true if I only see 3 UNSC frigates in halo 3. Is there another one or did someone screw up on that. For that matter, how do we know there are ONLY 4 left? Where is this stated? Just because we only saw 3 attack the dreadnaught doesn't mean that's all there are. In many cases, when a smaller force takes heavy losses, they carefully shepard the forces they do have left by moving them to a safe location and only using them when absolutely necessary. So again, where does it say there are only 4 left??? SpartHawg948 01:27, 8 October 2008 (UTC) number of Archer missile pods Someone put that there are 30 Archer missile pods on a UNSC frigate but a UNSC frigate only holds 26. So that should be change back unless the UNSC made new frigates that hold 30 Archer missile pods or bungie put more Archer missile pods on it than it should have. Weight Do we seriously want to be batting around the frankly impossible weight of 4,000 tons? The cited dimensions give a volume of around 8,083,936 cubic meters, but obviously the frigate isn’t a big box so let’s chop that by 75% to say 2,020,984 cubic meters. We’ll use basic titanium for density which is 4,500 kilograms per cubic meter. That gives us a mass of 10 MILLION tons, but the ship isn’t just a huge block of titanium obviously so let’s generously say 90% of it is hollow. Final weight? 1,002,489 million tons. This estimate is probably rather low as noted since it assumes 90% of the vessel is hollow which is rather unlikely. Just for fun let’s say the ship DOES weigh 4,000 tons well the above noted figures tell us the ship has a volume of about 2,020,984 cubic meters while 4,000 tons equals roughly 3,628,738 kilograms. Thus we have a volume of about 1.79 kilograms per cubic meter. AIR has a mass of 1.204 Kilograms per cubic meter at about room temperature… it wouldn’t QUITE float in an Earth Like Atmosphere, but it would be close. I vote we Axe this nonsense on the grounds of being bloody impossible. TK3997 02:59, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Where did we actually get the original figure of 4000 originally? Did we ever have a source, or was it just fanon someone just posted and we didn't notice? And on a related note, I found this - a calculator for starship weight. I don't think we know all of the neccessary factors yet, but I'd be interested in its initial results... -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 05:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC)